Dulce Amor: La popularidad de Pucca (3)
by sayurisayurifrancoosorio
Summary: Por primera vez digo hola a los que leen mi novela, puesto que van 3 episodios contando este para desearles que ojala les guste la imaginación que tengo con mi caricatura favorita, todo esto surge de mi imaginación y no es copia de nada. Ojala les guste :)


El primer día de clases de Pucca había llegado a su fin, de manera inesperada pero muy rápido. Era de esperarse que llamase la atención como la nueva chica del salón y muchos la saludaran, muchos nombres que tendría que recordar. Aparte de Garu, Ching y Abyo, había una chica de pelo azulado que también llamaba mucho la atención de manera molesta y desesperante: se llama Rin Rin y apenas unas pocas chicas se juntaban con ella, porque el resto de la clase estaba rodeada de muchos hombres que admiraban su vestido rosado de marca y el abundante maquillaje. Le pareció bien a Pucca no ser amiga adunque lo quisiera porque Ching le había advertido que era una persona de carácter explosivo.

En cambio se mantuvo unida a su nuevo grupo de 3 amigos. Pucca observó la relación tan extraña que tenían sus dos amigos:Abyo siempre que pasaba una chica bonita no podía evitar quitarse la camisa y presumir sus abdominales, haciendo que irremediablemente Ching se pusiese celosa. En cuanto a Garu, él practicaba kun-fu con sus otros amigos o iba a hacer deporte con la espada, sala que aún no conocía Pucca. Al final, Pucca solo estuvo con Ching el resto del día...de una manera u otra.

-¿Tienes un restaurante?-preguntó impresionada Ching de camino a casa. Abyo y Garu iban atrás platicando, o más bien, Abyo era el único que platicaba puesto que Garu miraba al cielo.

fideos ¡Y estan deliciosos!-presumió Pucca

-Perfecto. Hay que ir a probarlos. ¡Abyo,vayamos a comer fideos!

-¡¿Fideos!?-preguntó Abyo sorprendido-um...esta Garu

Garu hizo un gestoque, tal vez entre todos los gestos que hacía era un Si, cosa que a Pucca no le entraba aún en la cabeza. Estaba muy curiosa por saber como era su voz y que pensaba de ella.

Pucca fue la primera en entrar, cuando su tío Ho paso corriendo con dos platos de fideos en la cabeza y dos en ambas manos.

-¡Oh, Pucca!-su tío salió corriendo, gritando desde lejos-¡BIENVENIDA A CASAAAA!

Todo el restaurante estaba lleno, repleto de gente. Las mesas estaban ocupadas y parecía que la cocina estuviese a punto de explotar con tantas maniobras que veía de su tío Dumpling.

-Ocupen aquella mesa de allá-señaló Pucca sintiéndose ajetreada-yo Ire ayudar

Sin más explicaciones, Pucca salió corriendo hacia la cocina. Pero...¡No sabía si sentirse feliz o muy preocupada por la popularidad que había ganado el restaurante en tan solo un día! De ser así, sus tíos no podrían hacerlo solos, necesitarían de ella en cualquier momento.

Corrió hacia la cocina, saludo apresurada y como un cohete colocó todos los platos restantes en las mesas, incluyendo la de susamigos.

-Ummm...que delicia-dijo Ching al probar

-Si...es riquisimo-Abyo tenía la boca llena de fideos, mientras que Garu muy delicadamente probaba la comida haciendo gestos aprobativos.

Pucca estaba en descanso temporalmente, pero quería saber la opinión de Garu acerca de los fideos, más que a cualquier persona a la cual preguntarle.

-¿Esta bien el sabor?-preguntó ella sentandose a su lado,casi pegando su cara a la de Garu. El retrocedió un poco pensativo y con una media sonrisa volvió a comer los fideos.

-¿Te gusta?Podrías venir todos los días si quisieras y te descontaria un poco el precio ¿Que te parece?-preguntó Pucca entusiasmada

Garu nuevamente hizo una media sonrisa y volvio a los fideos. ¿Que se suponía que significaba eso? Un: Si, estan deliciosos, me gustaría comerlos todos los dias o un Me gusta, pero no demasiado para venir siempre a este lugar. ¿Que era? Ching dijo que se acostumbraria poco a poco, pero era necesario hablar bien, con palabras ¡No con gestos que se pudieran malinterpretar!

-Garu ¿Porque no hablas conmigo?-pregunto Pucca algo triste. En el rostro de Garu se vio fruncir el ceño y mirar de soslayo a Ching

-Ya te lo había dicho Pucca

-Si, pero quiero que el me lo diga

Nuevamente Garu volvió a fruncir el ceño pero esta vez sin hacerle caso a Pucca.

-Tranquila-dijo Abyo terminando de comer y eructando al final-Garu sólo habla con muy pocos. Solo cuando los dos estamos solos es que puede hablar con los más cercanos porque...

 _¡Plas!_ Garu mando el último fideo que le quedaba en el plato a la cara de Abyo, muy cerca de la boca.

Pucca se sintió ofendida con aquel gesto. ¿Acaso no confiaba en ella?

-Los dos estamos solos ahora-susurro Pucca esperando que hablar un poco más bajo audara en la discreción, si eso es lo que buscaba Garu-pudes hablar conmigo sin problemas.

Garu no la miro. Se limito a levantarse del asiento y pagar el plato que amistosamente le habia regalado Pucca.

-¿Te ofendi? ¿No te caigo bien?-pregunto ella cada vez más preocupada. Él le dio la espalda-¡Habla! No entiendo tu ceñas y no creo poder entenderlas ¡Hablame a mi Garu!-gritó

Toda la gente por un segundo bajo la voz, y Garu volteo muy enojado ahora retirándose lo más rápido posible.

De acuerdo. Esa cara si la conocía y seguramente había ofendido demasiado a Garu para mostrarse enojado...pero...de verdad queria escuchar un poco su voz,tan sin quiera un Gracias habría servido. ¿Que la hacía diferente a Abyo? Quizás era el tiempo que se conocían pero podía hacer que Garu confiara en ella si se lo proponía. ¿Era tan molesto intentar conocerlo muy bien?

Al poco tiempo el restaurante cerró. Las luces tenues que se veían por los alrededores alumbraban las sombras de sus tíos limpiando todo el basurero hecho.

-Me gusta que tengas nuevos amigos Pucca.

-Si, fue demasiado rápido para ser el primer dia-dijo Linguini, observando a Pucca un poco pensativa-oh vamos, estaremos bien

-Cuando llegues de la escuela podrías ayudar con limpieza. No será difícil arreglarnosla

Ella sonrió pero ese no era el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba tan callada. Garu opacaba toda su mente en ese momento.

-Pucca, ve a tirar la basura por favor-' gentilmente su tío Ho, dandole una bolsa grande lllena de basura. Ella con un solo movimiento tomo la basura y salió con ella al patio trasero, donde muy enojada la tiro hacia el piso _¡NO ENTIENDO!_ la basura cayo tan estrepitosamente que su pequeña gatita rRosada salió disparada hacia otro lugar, por el bosque oscuro de Bambú.

Pucca antes de que pudiera correr y perderse en el bambu repleto de oscuridad, vordeo y se raspo con varias ramas que entrelazaban sus pies, sin perder de vista la cola rosada de su gato. Justo al tomarla entre brazos esta saltó hacia otro lado y corrió nuevamente hacia la casa.

-Que loca gata-dijo ella en voz baja, volviéndose hacia la casa que estaba justo en medio de el bosque de bambú, pequeño lago a lado. Parecía una casa abandonada porque no había luces en ella, pero podria estar durmiendo el dueño.

Pucca se acercó sigilosamente hacia la puerta, tocando 2 veces muy despacio pero nadie respondió. Ella vio hacia atrás,.donde la luna estaba reflejando la parte trasera y observó muy detenidamente al hombre que le daba la espalda, meditando con su gato negro a lado. Ella no hizo más que un pequeño ruido al caminar, cuando el chico se volteó hacia ella y lanzó su espada a ella. Pucca fue más rápida y logró evadir el golpe, volviendo su vista al chico de 2 colas con un corazón en su atuendo.

-¿Pucca?-preguntó


End file.
